pokemonxyugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Ella Capone
Mikela 'Ella' Capone (Hawatari Miku) is one of the main characters of Pokémon Academy. Ella can be aggressive and out-front. She is the maternal 1st cousin of Mikey Coppertino. Design Appearance Ella's character design was overseen by Vengie D. Her usual outfit consists of a darker red Fire Red uniform, unbuttoned (like Jaden's), and a black shirt underneath. She wears a red skirt over similar colored leggings with female Fire Red shoes. The back of her head is donned with a bright red bow. Around her waist is a pink belt with three Pokéballs latched on each side. Her hairstyle is dark brown and shortcut. She has green eyes. Family Background Ella has always been rich and is old friends with Zane Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, and Chazz Princeton. She also has had a short friendship prior to the series with Sam and Kate McKinley. Personality Ella has major trust issues due to her parents' divorce and an incident in a desert in Neo, but is shown to be genuine to her prior closest friends and Richard. She is even shown to be an older sister figure to Syrus Truesdale, for she tries to help regain his confidence in a battle in When Sparks Fly! and becomes close to her new roommate Amy Long in Blaze of Glory. Her first friend she meets at the academy is Sabrina Moto. She is shown to be most nervous around Zane, who is her ex-boyfriend, and Chazz Princeton who has shown an obvious obsession with her. But most of all, she cherishes her dear cat, Tigger who sees her as his mother. She has shown signs of being knowledgeable of Pokémon despite being in Fire Red. She loves all types of Pokémon but specializes in Bug, Water-type, and critter-like Pokémon (like Zubat and Skitty). She has similar fears to Mikey, them being heights and darkness as revealed in Darkness of the Heart. She also has a talent for singing, dancing or both because of her experience in her middle school choir before the start of Pokémon Academy. Ella's arrogance toward some situations causes her to get into arguments with Jaden Yuki, a fellow Fire Red, as shown in several episodes. Nevertheless, she always finds ways to reconcile her differences with him by the end of the episode. She is also shown to have a small crush on Jaden. Etymology Biography Ella first appears at the entrance exams with her nephew Eric and later travels to Academy Island where she gets situated at her dorm, is reunited with Tigger, and meets Sabrina Moto and her Pokémon at the Umbreon Star night club. In the next chapter, she is reunited with her old friend, Alexis Rhodes, who she battles and loses. She then later gains a major confidence boost after Jaden battles Alexis and wins. the next week, she meets up with all of her old grade school friends: Kate and Sam McKinley, Zane Truesdale (her ex-boyfriend prior to her life at the academy), and Chazz Princeton (her childhood best friend). She battles Syrus to help with his training to be a better partner to Jaden, but to no avail when she wins and upsets him even more. She is present when Jaden and Sabrina confront Kevin and Kyle as well as when Chumley and Jaden rescue Syrus. She gets attacked by a Gyarados and gets knocked unconscious, followed by getting saved by Alexis' Cloyster and Dewgong. Pokémon Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:FireRed Students Category:Pokémon Academy Characters